Secret of the Swamp
Secret of the Swamp is the 56th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in space with Sparky, in spaceship mode, flying. Inside, Coco is piloting with Sarah in the passenger seat. Brandon walks into the cockpit and leans on the seats. Brandon: Well guys I ran out of idea of what to do in the cargo bay so we'd better land on a planet or something soon. Coco: Space Cafe? Shouldn't be too far from here? Brandon: What's with you and food lately? Coco: What? I can't be hungry? Brandon: Not when I'm eating. Sarah giggles. Sarah: I'm starting to agree with Brandon. I love wandering in space as much as the next girl but- A rapid beeping noise is heard. Everyone looks around at the controls. Brandon: What's going on? Coco: There's a signal impulse coming our way! Brandon: Is that good or bad? Sarah: Depends. Is it a sonic wave? A radiation spike? Brandon: Sorry but I don't think there's a such thing a radiation in- Coco: Signal is sending out radiation but a different type. Brandon: ...space. Coco: The signal can only be transmitted from DNA Technology. Brandon: Do you know where its coming from? Coco: Yeah. The planet Marshia. Brandon, surprised: But... That's Loch Ness' Home Planet. Coco: Readings are off the scale. Sarah, looking at scanner: That wave is coming at us pretty fast. Coco: Hang on! A wave comes at Sparky at hits right at him but the wave goes through him and passes by Coco and Sarah like nothing however it hits Brandon causing him to fall back. When Coco and Sarah look back, a flash goes off. It is revealed that Brandon transformed into Loch Ness. Loch Ness: Loch Ness? What's going on? Sarah: Maybe its a glitch in the Omnitrix. Loch Ness: Yeah but why would I transform into- (Gasps) The view then zooms in on Loch Ness quickly and then flash. The view is now in a dark area where a faint green figure is seen. Faint Figure: Help us... The view then zooms out quickly with a flash which then takes the view back to Loch Ness' face. Loch Ness then comes back to his senses. Sarah: Brandon? What's wrong? Loch Ness: They need our help. Sarah: Who does? Loch Ness: The Lacusapians. They contacted me psychically or something. Coco: Alright. I set a course a while ago we should be there with a safe landing in about half an hour. A glimpse of the planet is seen through the screen. Another pulse then comes from the small dot and hits Sparky causes the lightning to flicker and Loch Ness to change back into Brandon. Brandon, getting up: And back to me. Sparky then shakes while more beeping noises is heard from the controls. Brandon: Um what's happening? Coco: We're crashing! Sarah: What?! Coco: Brace for Impact! Sparky is then seen crashing towards the planet, Marshia. Theme Song On the surface of Marshia, there is a swampy, green/brown colored soil with small trees. The view then goes to the right showing a brown colored swamp with big, green trees growing out from the water as well as Sparky, still in spaceship mode, crashed into it. The cargo bay then opens and the team jump out into the water. Sarah: Gross... Coco: Those controls are a no go. That signal must have short-circuited everything. Brandon: Amy's not going to be happy. Sparky turns into his regular form and floats in the water. Brandon then grabs him. Sparky, weakly: Spark... Spark... Brandon: It's okay, boy. You'll be alright. Sarah: Let's go and find a dry place to call for help. The team then make their way through the swamp and to land. Brandon then puts Sparky down and Sarah pulls out her Mechanic Badge. She tries to activate it but it doesn't work. Sarah: Huh. It doesn't work. Coco: Impossible. (pulls out his and attempts to activate it) Huh. I guess you're right. Sarah: I'm always right... 99% of the time. Brandon: Well we're on Marshia. We've got a weird signal that can mess with the Omnitrix and our badges, a distress call from the Lacusapiens and we're shipwrecked. Sarah: We should see if we can find any of the inhabitants. Maybe they can help Sparky. Brandon: Right. Now to find a town or something. Coco, looking in the distance: Shouldn't be too hard. Brandon and Sarah turn and see a small village in the distance. The view is changed to the swamp. Brandon picks up Sparky and then team make their way to the village. Yellow eyes then illuminate in the swamp and then a figure walks away. Later, at the village, Lacusapians are making their way around their village like an average day. The team is arrive at the town. Some of the team are just walking around but then they stop and all look in the direction of the team. An elderly Lacusapian then makes his way towards the team. Brandon: Hi there. Elderly Lacusapian: Greetings. You are not of this world. What brings you to our tribe? Sarah: We're stranded here. We were wondering if you can help us with our... "ship". Elderly Lacusapian: You are not welcome here. We can not help you with your problems. Coco: Seriously? Come on. The Elderly Lacusapian then starts to walk away. Brandon: We also got your message. He then stops and turns back to the team. Elderly Lacusapian: ...Come. We will aid you. He then starts to walk away again. Coco: What's all that about? Brandon: Let's go and find out. The team then follow him. Later, the team with the Elder and some other Lacusapians enter a room. A female Lacusapian is meditating in the center of the room. Elder Lacusapian: Rivia. They are here. Rivia then stops meditating and opens her eyes. She looks up and see the team. Rivia: You. Green One. You are the one who recieved my message? Brandon: Um... Yes? I mean Yes. Rivia: He gives off the smell of the machine. Coco: The DNA Technology. Rivia: I do not understand your words. Sarah: Oh I see. Their culture is similar to the way we lived in primitive and ancient times. Brandon: We used to live in swamps? Sarah: Technically we were all born in a swamp. Brandon: Okay I did not need to know that. Rivia: The woman speaks true. The swamp is place of life. Coco: Getting mental messages and plants of life. This reminds me of something. Sarah: This isn't the time to be referencing an episode of your favorite TV Show, Coco. Elder Lacusapian: Rivia can heal the wounds of your friend. Rivia: Show him to me. Brandon hands Sparky to her. Rivia: He is not like you nor anything we have ever seen. He is an animal but a machine. And he is ill not broken. Coco: Don't machines get broken. Rivia: A living being gets sick. When it is broken, it is beyond repair of any one. (puts hand on Sparky's forehead) I will heal him if you can help us. Brandon: "Help us". But help with what? Rivia: There is a creature... Baou. Elder Lacusapian/Baou: On Marshia, we have legends of the swamp. The Mist, The Roots of Evil, The Swamp Lady and The Thing. Sarah: The Thing? Rivia: He is the most commonly seen recently. He stalks through the swamps. Searching for something. Many have gone missing during its sightings. Brandon: Has it been seen? Baou: Nobody has lived to tell the description of The Thing. Coco: Well how do you expect us to find it. Rivia: It searches for the machine. You have the smell of the machine on you. Brandon: So we can lure him out. Got it. Now what is this machine? Rivia: It's in the swamp somewhere. You have to get to it before The Thing does. He will become powerful and overcome us all if he does. Coco: Don't worry about it. We got this. The team then leave the room. Baou: Do you believe they will survive? Rivia then looks down at Sparky who is shivering. The scene then transitions to the team in the swamp looking around. Brandon: Here Thingy Thingy Thingy... Here Thingy Thingy Thingy.... Here Thingy Thingy Thingy- Sarah: Brandon, what are you doing? Brandon: Luring out The Thing. Sarah: Don't you think they sent us out here because it is attracted to the same energy you give us as the thing it's looking for? Brandon: Yeah we're luring it out. Coco: It's a trap, Tennyson. They're setting us up. Brandon: Well why didn't you say anything then? Coco: I want to see the Swamp Monster. Minus as well do something while we're trapped here. There is a rustle in the bushes. Sarah: Did you hear that? Brandon: Yeah... (activates Omnitrix) The team walk slowly and carefully through the swamp while two yellow eyes stare at them from above and then sink back into the trees. Brandon and Coco then walk over a root in the ground. Sarah, following them, steps on the root which grabs her foot. Sarah, grunting: Ugh. Guys... I'm stuck. Brandon and Coco stop and turn around. Coco then grabs Sarah and pulls her but there's no budge. The root then starts to grow on Sarah's leg. Sarah: Guys! Coco: Don't worry, Sarah, I'll cut you loose. (raises axe hand) Coco's hand is then caught by a swamp hand. Coco looks and The Thing grabs him closer. Sarah, pulling leg and seeing Coco: Coco! Brandon: Let him go! The Thing then smells Coco. Sarah then throws an energy disc at The Thing which isn't as affected by it. The Thing then throws Coco on the ground and comes at Brandon. Brandon then slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! The Thing strikes at Big Chill but Big Chill phases through his arm causing it to freeze. Coco then chops it with his axe arm. The Thing then looks at his destroyed arm and it regenerates. Coco: Uh oh. The Thing then punches Coco into the air and Coco lands into the swamp water. Big Chill: Okay... I guess ice isn't going to slow you down so I'll just have to heat things up. Big Chill hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE! Swampfire then lands on the ground and throws fireballs at The Thing. Sarah then fires an energy laser from her eyes at the root which then squeals and releases her. Sarah then goes to Coco and pulls him from the water. Swampfire then grabs some shoulder seeds and throws them at The Thing. They then grow around him forming a vine cage however The Thing manages to make his way out. Swampfire: Oh no you don't. Swampfire then sets the vines on fire and The Thing backs up into the vine cage again. Swampfire: That'd ought to hold him down until we figure out what to do with him. The Thing then releases a light blue cloud from his shoulders which extinguishes the flames. Little drips come from the cloud and onto Sarah's face. Sarah: It's water... The Thing then attempts to slam Swampfire but Swampfire grabs his arms and struggles to hold him off. The Thing then stares at Swampfire and his yellow eyes widen. Swampfire then gasps. The Thing, telepathically: I do not wish to harm you. Swampfire: What? Swampfire then lets go and The Thing doesn't attack. The Thing, telepathically: You listen now? Swampfire: Plant aliens can talk to plant aliens telepathically. A mist then rolls in. The Thing, telepathically: Away from mist! Swampfire: Why? The mist then goes over Sarah and Coco and they start to cough. Swampfire: Sarah? Coco? Guys? What's going on? The mist then takes the shape of a snake and hisses at Swampfire. Swampfire: You're going down, smoke trail! (readies fireballs) The Thing, telepathically: No! Swampfire throws a fireball and the mist explodes sending Swampfire flying into a tree. Swampfire then transforms into Brandon. The mist then reforms and attempts to choke Brandon but The Thing grabs Brandon before he passes out. Later, Brandon wakes at river side with The Thing watching over him. Brandon: What happened? How long have I been out? The Thing continues to watch him. Brandon: ...Oh right. I can't hear you without being a plant. The Thing continues to watch him. Brandon: (sigh) Sarah? Coco? ...We have to find them. Do you know where they went? The Thing watches Brandon then gets up and points towards a direction. Brandon looks and sees a Swamp Cave in the distance. Brandon: Shouldn't be much of a problem. Come on. The Thing remains where he is. Brandon: Gah. Look. I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't know you didn't mean us any harm at the time but right now I need your help with getting my friends back and finding out what causing my Omnitrix to go wonky. Rivia told me that you were searching for something. A machine. Well we both need to find it and we have to work together in order to get to it. Now you can stay here and be the tale that kids will be afraid us or you can come with me and make a difference. The Thing remains where he is. Brandon sighs and then walks towards the cave. Before he reaches the water, a tree lands on the water in front of him. The Thing then adjusts the tree and sits on it. Brandon: Good job! Now let's see if I can give us a boost. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Astro. Astro: ASTRO! Astro gets on the tree and blasts energy blasts at the water which propels them forwards quickly. They then arrive close to the swamp cave. A wave of energy comes from the cave and hits Astro causing him to change back into Brandon. The tree then drifts into the cave. In the cave, the tree hits an edge. Brandon and The Thing get off and climbs up the slopes of the cave until they get to a surface where Coco and Sarah are lying on the ground next to a glowing container made of vegetation. Brandon: Guys? Brandon helps them and they start to wake up. The container then flashes releaseing more and more energy while The Thing watches it. Brandon looks down and sees plants growing away from the container. Brandon, making his way to the container: What are you? What could you possibly be? The Machine. The Secret of the Swamp. But what are you? Brandon then sees The Thing. Brandon: Can you open the container? Whatever is in here is very powerful and releasing energy. If we have it, we can make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands. That bad people do not mis-use this power. You wanted the machine. And it is in here. You even helped me so I know you're not the monster people think you are. The Thing then looks at the container and then puts his hands on it. There is then a big flash and container falls apart. Brandon: No... I can't be. That's not possible. The object inside the container is revealed to be an Omnitrix piece. Brandon: It's the Omnitrix Piece. But that means... Brandon is then shot by a laser and falls over. The Thing turns and sees a figure in the shadows of the cave. Figure: It seems you have been beaten again, Brandon. The figure steps out revealing himself to be The Conqueror. Brandon, weakly: Conqueror... You can't. Conqueror: The Third Piece is mine making the collection nearly complete. And all I had to do was nothing. You lead me straight to the Omnitrix, Tennyson. You even fell for the bait. This isn't a race anymore, Tennyson; This is a joke. The Conqueror reaches for the Omnitrix piece but The Thing grabs his arm. Conqueror: You have no idea who you're dealing with. The Conqueror then grabs The Thing and throws him into the cave wall. He then pulls out his sword and starts to stab The Thing. Conqueror: You may have a regenerative factor but I will continue until you are too weak to even try to heal yourself. Brandon then gets up weakly and grabs the Omnitrix piece. A flash then appears. The Conqueror then turns his head towards Brandon but he is splashed away by a water blast. It is revealed that Loch Ness fired the blast. Loch Ness: LOCH NESS! Sarah, waking up: What? What happened? Coco: Is that The Conqueror? Loch Ness: I'll explain later guys. Coco: How? He's tough as nails. Loch Ness: Ha. That's not so bad because I'm in my element! Coco: Yeah? Well your elements stinks. Loch Ness: Thing, we have to work together. The Thing, telepathically: Together. The Conqueror gets up and grabs his sword but Loch Ness, with The Thing, fire a big blast of water at him causing him to fall over. The Conqueror then activates his shield and pushes against the water blasts until he gets close to them. He then slams the shield into The Thing's side and slices him in half. Loch Ness: NO! Loch Ness charges at the Conqueror who then charges at Loch Ness. The Conqueror then delivers a punch which sends Loch Ness into the container. Loch Ness just lies against the floor while the Conqueror steps on him and grabs the Omnitrix piece. Conqueror: Until next time, Brandon 10. Although I do not expect much of a challenge. The Conqueror then runs off. Loch Ness then goes over to The Thing. The Thing, telepathically: Heal. No more. Loch Ness: Don't give up. You can heal. You can heal. The Thing, telepathically; weakly: Heal... No more... Rivia, in Loch Ness' memory: The swamp is place of life. Loch Ness then carries The Thing out of the cave and into the swamp. Sarah and Coco then join him. Sarah: "The swamp is place of life" Coco: Do you really think that'll work? Loch Ness: Maybe... The Omnitrix then glitches and sparks into the water. Loch Ness then transforms back into Brandon. The water then glows and The Thing rises. Brandon: Hey! You're okay. It worked. Thank you for helping me and saving me and saving them. I don't care what they say about you but you're a hero in my book. (Extends Hand for Handshake) The Thing looks at Brandon's hand and then hugs him. Brandon: Okay.. Heh. Seaweed all over my face... The Thing then lets go. Brandon: There's one more thing we have to do though. The scene transitions to the team and The Thing making their way to the tribe. The Lacusapians look at them in horror. Baou: What is this? The Thing? Why is it still alive? Brandon: Because its not a thing. It's a person. And he wasn't searching for the machine. He was searching for a friend. And you don't have to be afraid of him because he's a cool guy. He saved me and my friends. In fact, he saved your tribe and planet from a bad man that took the machine. So don't call him The Thing. Call him... um... The Thing: Mangroove. Brandon: Yeah. Mangro- Ah What?! You can talk without being telepathic this whole time? Mangroove: Thank you, Brandon 10. Brandon: Heh. Anytime, Mangroove. Rivia brings Sparky to the team. Sparky: SPARK! SPARK! Sarah: Sparky! Coco: About time we got a ride off this planet. Sarah: Coco, behave. (to Rivia) Thank you for healing him. He seems better than ever. Rivia: It was my pleasure. Thank you for healing the gap between our people and the outsiders. But what about the machine? Brandon sees a crack in a tree. He then runs over to it. Sarah: Brandon! Brandon then makes sure he isn't being followed and goes to the tree. He then gets zapped into space. Celida: I'm impressed. Brandon: You always seem impressed. Celida: I always had congratulated you but now I am impressed. You saved an innocent creature who was outcasted by society. Brandon: Yeah... But the Omnitrix piece. The Conqueror took it again. There's no more chances to mess up. Celida: You always have to leave room for errors. Brandon: You were the one who brought him back weren't you? Celida looks around with a little smile on her face. Brandon: So... What am I supposed to expect next time? Celida: Remember that not ever fight can be won the same way. Oh and just wait and see. Within a flash, Brandon is returned to the cargo bay of Sparky. Sarah looks back from her seat and sees him. Sarah: When did you get in? Brandon: Just now... Coco: Ready? Brandon: Wait and see. Sparky then takes off from Marshia while Mangroove and the Swamp lady watch them take off. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Mangroove *Sparky *Celida *Baou *Rivia *Lacusapians Aliens Used *Loch Ness (x2) *Big Chill *Swampfire *Astro Villains *Mangroove (Temporaly) *The Conqueror Trivia *Marshia makes its first debut as well as the Lacusapians. *Unlike the other New Omnitrix Arc episodes, this episode's involvement with the New Omnitrix isn't as clear which gave a more shock. *This episode was planned on being written since the first seasons of Alien Force *Similar to Tree of Life, Brandon uses his Plant Aliens to communicate with Plant Aliens telepathicaly. *The team get stranded on a planet again. *This is the third time Brandon had visited the home world of one of his alien transformations. The first being The Nightmare Realm and the second being Trouble on Warasauria. *The plot was revised a couple of times but the latest version was inspired off of the writer's Writing Contest Entry. **In the uncut version of this episode, the team, on their way to Rivia, would see how Lacusapian culture was and discuss about it with Baou. In the second uncut version, the team would join with Rivia in a telepathic conversation with the help of Sarah's powers so that way it can occur with non-plant beings; the scene then shifts into a sequence which looks like Brandon is drowning but can still breath underwater then something comes at him which causes the conversation to break. *The Conqueror gains the third piece of The New Omnitrix leaving only one more piece remaining. *The only reason why the Conqueror didn't use droids in this episode was because of the energy from the Omnitrix Piece would drain his droids and ship. **It was going to be put in the plot that the Conqueror escaped the planet on his ship which was hidden in the water and running on emergency power until leaving the planet's range. *Mangroove was inspired by The Swamp Monster and Man-Thing. *The Writer was very interested in writing this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4 Category:The New Omnitrix Arc